Bedroom Events
by yukiaoi
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles involving Yuuri's bedroom in one way or another. Attempted to be mostly humor but the writer figured she simply lacks sense of humor. Chapter 3 up: What had passed but not gone. [Conrad centric]
1. Solution to sleeping problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou.

Author's note: Intend to be little unrelated vignettes on the events happening in Yuuri's bedroom, but not sure if I will continue on this. Yuuri's is quite OOC here in my opinion.

Please enjoy this little piece of work written at two in the morning.

**Solution to sleeping problem**

He had had enough of this, Yuuri told himself silently but furiously, upon the limb that was lying across his abdomen - rather crushing into it indeed. His fiancé had just swung his arm amid his sleep _again_, with full force, and with him sleeping inches beside him, Yuuri was to be the only victim bearing the blow.

The ebony-haired boy flung his blanket to the side; in fact what was left for him was only one

miserably small corner, the whole remaining had become a part of Wolfram's cocoon. Yuuri stood from the mattress, glaring down at the slumber form sharing his bed - not that he wanted him to willingly! Seeing how peaceful the sleep he was having, the flame known as jealousy and anger washed over him. It was so unfair, Yuuri thought, so unfair that his sleep was the expense of that of this _considerate_ fiancé of his, making his eyes all dry and red from the lack of sleep and all his body muscles tensed all over from the awkward position when trying to avoid the blonde and most importantly, the very precious personal space he needed! This fiancé of his, this _stalker_ just would not leave him alone!

He had had enough of this, Yuuri told himself again; he _needed_ to teach this overage brat a lesson, a _good_ one, to show him that he, Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri, had the power to fight for his own will! That he was not some spoiled child who would cower under the fierce glaring of some unreasonable blonde who told him the I-am-sleeping-with-you-to-protect-you nonsense! What he was doing was only putting him more and more to the danger of a sudden death of being crushed across the ribs! Or a sudden heart-attack from the result of long term lack of rest…

"…Yuu… ri…"

Yuuri almost jumped amidst his train of thought when Wolfram suddenly mumbled his name. He slowly leaned down to inspect Wolfram, seeing that he was still asleep. Yuuri's stern expression softened, Wolfram was dreaming of him…?

"Yuuri…" Wolfram shifted his head to the side, his facial expression twisted into a grimace, seemingly in pain. He pulled an armful of blanket into his embrace, burying his face into it. Yuuri's eyes widened slightly and feeling somewhat sorry at what he thought of the other boy. He might be a stalker, he might be unreasonable, but Wolfram did protect him with all his will when he put himself in danger countless of times, and was patient enough to go wherever he wanted and…

Suddenly Wolfram's arms jerked into a position resembling the arm lock choking onto one's neck; his face, even with his eyes closed, was showing nothing but violent anger, "'ou're cheating 'n me 'gain you H'nachoko!"

Yuuri jumped away from the suddenly spasming form on the bed and landed on his rear, then the flame of anger lightened again. Just when he was dismissing the idea of punishment! This brat deserved it! Yuuri thought for a second and that was all it took to decide what the punishment was to be. He waited patiently for the blonde to stop his jerking, who kicked away the blanket once he was in slumber again, then quietly walked over to the bed. He got up to it, moving deliberately not to come in touch with Wolfram with a cautious fear of the slim chance of waking him. With much effort, the ebony-haired boy hovered over the sleeping form on his hands and knees with a smirk.

Then the punishment came – he withdrew his limbs and collapsed right on Wolfram.

Wolfram woke with a start and his hand was already fetching his sword, but his arm was at mercy of the heavy weight above him. He struggled with no avail; Yuuri collapsed with good measure and got all the joints so that Wolfram could hardly use much of his force. He was panicking about his and Yuuri's safety when he realized the one making him panic was _Yuuri himself_.

"Hennachoko! What are you doing?" Wolfram struggled unsuccessfully to get Yuuri off him. It might be the power of his will, or he was just stubborn, that he would not let the blonde get out of this so easily. He stretched his limbs to cover more of Wolframs arms and legs; he was not giving up to such small obstacles! His will was not shaken even when he got a punch in the eye.

"Trying to sleep," Yuuri replied, still smirking. "Since you won't leave me alone and occupying a major portion of the area of the bed, I would have to deal with this problem by my own way, and I figured that that only way was to let you _become a part of where I sleep_."

Wolfram was taken back, but struggled again when the words sunk into his mind, "Are you out of your mind? Get off me!" He could feel his right arm becoming numb, and his left leg followed closely.

"No way am I doing that," his smirk deepened as he saw the frightened look on Wolfram's face. Wolfram's struggle ceased and he gave his fiancé the most venomous glare he knew. Yuuri did not flinch one bit; his satisfaction was so great that his usual fear on that look was long overwhelmed. He knew he was _so_ going to sleep well tonight. "Good night, Wolfram."


	2. Nighttime Watcher

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou and everything related to it is not mine, but the idea of this story is.

Another's Note: Originally a separate story, but since I decided to put together stories about Yuuri's bedroom as I mentioned before, I decided to put this under Bedroom Events as well. (Ah I am just so interested in his bedroom for some reason...dies). Kind of revised, though not noticeable I suppose...

For those who reviewed before, I am grateful of your lovely reviews and they are all safe and sound in my e-mail. Thank you so much for your care :)

**Nighttime watcher  
**

Wolfram did not remember falling asleep; he blinked his weary eyes several times in the dark until the features of the top of the bed stand became clearer, then snapped when he realized it was already deep in the evening. He had intended not to sleep before Yuuri's return, despite the heavy tiredness after the day's military training. Gunter had intensified the amount of training, much to Wolfram's dismay, granting the Heika should speed up his learning process so as to take up more workload of Gwendal as he was the highness of the country after all; and it was the fact that there were still much Yuuri was not familiar with in the Kingdom of Shin Makoku.

Minutes passed by, his mind gradually cleared from the grogginess. Shifting around and stretching a little, his arm hit not so gently on some alien object sharing the bed with him. He turned towards it sharply, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Yuuri, in a deep slumber, was lying beside him in his black uniform, the blanket under his body rather than on top.

Wolfram blinked several times more. That wimp, what is he doing sleeping on top of the blanket? It's peak time of winter – and such body-clinging clothes are just the silliest thing to wear to bed!

Then a thought came to him. He knew he hit him hard when he stretched, but Yuuri was still fast asleep...

He must be beyond tired – from the current state the Maou was in, he probably had pulled his weary body through the long corridors of the castle, drifted into the room and dropped on the bed, fast asleep instantly – that was why he was sleeping in a manner opposing a proper sleeper.

The blonde Mazoku rose into a sitting position on the mattress. Despite sharing many moments with his dark-haired fiance, occasions of watching him this quiet and still were rare. He was always so energetic, never settled down for a break. That was why Wolfram found this moment a bit striking. The Maou's usual emotional features were now as calm as the silent night, his dark eyelashes braced those closed eyelids, lips pressed lightly together in a gesture that resembled a subtle smile – Wolfram could not tell if he was really smiling. He edged closer to try to figure it out but almost jumped when Yuuri suddenly moaned in his sleep, his expression suddenly bitter.

"Gunter... not 'litics 'gain..."

A wave of sudden rage attacked Wolfram. He knew he should not be jealous at such remark, but he was always jealous whenever Yuuri's mind was on someone – or something else that was not him. He had been having the urge to burst through the closed door of Gunter's study when his fiance was inside acquiring new knowledge. The thought of him spending days after days with this man with a fondness over the Maou was driving him mad with jealousy, no matter how much he did not want to admit, the lavender haired man was talented in every way - knowledge and strategy, magic and sword skills, nothing could get into the man's way. Should such perfect man not possessing weird attitudes and unwelcome obsession over his fiance, he could have swore he would admire the long-haired soldier.

Moments after Yuuri's frown faded away, Wolfram moved closer to gaze at him again. Yuuri was cute, his features innocent especially at still times like this. He was adorable even in the annoyed expression retorting Wolfram's rude remarks. Wolfram smiled, sometimes watching over him was like watching a child with evergreen youth, and would never have watched enough. After all, Wolfram himself was much older than Yuuri, his heart had aged from bitterness and delightful experiences through his years, though he scarcely showed it when he was by Yuuri's side. Yuuri had always brought him refreshment, making him felt decades younger inside.

Yuuri always treated all people with equality, trusting the ones he met the first time, accepting whoever he met with an open mind and heart. Kindness was the most valuable virtue to be the king, and also the most important virtue to draw companions to him. Wolfram thought of him as no more than a negligible wimp when they first met; when he "proposed" to him, he was so reluctant that he called up a dual to break the engagement.

But now he was grateful that he lost. He could not imagine what his life would be like if the result was otherwise.

Moonlight strayed into the bedroom through the windows and on Yuuri's sleeping form. He is not just adorable, but beautiful too. The color of his uniform contrasted with the pale moonlight. Shadowed graced his peaceful features, making the dark circles under his eyes more obvious to the blonde's sight. His fingers stretched and massaged the soft flesh gently with pity, it must have been hard for the Maou to rush into the complicated duties. His fingers slid to caress his cheek just as lightly. Yuuri is indeed still a child, Wolfram mused, his fingers moving tenderly to his forehead and unruly hair like a mother's touch on his son.

He was a treasure – not only for Wolfram, but for all those around him, though Wolfram had always, and would always, wanted Yuuri to be his very own treasure. But that stupid yet rich smile of his was enough to drive his resentment away.

He would protect Yuuri, under any circumstances. He would fall with him when the time came. He would shed blood of anyone should he threatened Yuuri's safety. He would protect him – as his soldier, as his fiance, as his friend, as someone by his side. Wolfram von Bielefield had every reason to fight for his King.


	3. What had passed but not gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, quite sadly.

Author's note: Not a decent chapter and rather short, but I really want to write something or else I'd blow up. ;;

Review after reading… Onegai?

**What had passed but not gone**

The maid greeted nervously at Sir Weller as she went through the door of the king's room into the corridor, a bit taken aback at his abrupt presence. The tall man nodded with a smile of apology for startling the young lady, which she returned with a brief but polite smile and hurried away with her two companions already half a corridor ahead, duties loaded on their backs. The new Maou's first step on the soil of Shin Makoku was expected the next day, thus was the reason the pace of the life in the castle had hastened.

Conrad stepped into the newly furnished room. Every piece of dust-free furniture was shining in a subtle tone, the lustre of the wooden table veiling its age, their beauty making the fact overlooked. He touched its surface with slender fingers. He was told once wooden furniture "mellow" over time, he smiled at recalling one of his conversations with his mother.

The room's design was kept simple, for the new Maou would be the one deciding how it should be styled. Conrad walked from the table to the window and looked out to see a pale, full moon.

Conrad's eyes brightened at the familiar sight. Occasionally he would look up to observe the moon. He enjoyed looking at it either it was in crescent or full, though he preferred the latter; it often reminded him of the nights thirty years before, the sacredly quiet nights on the brink of the war which took many away from him. Entranced in his thoughts, he unconsciously moved his hand from the window sill to his right eyebrow, shaping the scar he got from that brutal battle. He closed his eyes, a light frown touching his features despite his lips still a smooth curve. The nights with the full moon always elicited memories he kept well from showing in the presence of the others, images of an azure and pure white figure flashed in his mind.

How he missed the old days.

A soft knock on the door cut through his train of thoughts. He turned to see Gunter at the doorway, sword at his waist.

"It is the time we set out, it will take us the night's travel to catch up with the Highness in time," Gunter said sternly, a note of hurry in his voice. Conrad nodded, his usual smile back in place. Such day he waited had finally arrived, he was going to see the very one he knew for so long and passed on between the two worlds with his very own hands, the one meant many to him in one many ways. Together they headed out of the king's room, closing the door behind.

The war might have taken a lot away, but they did not simply leave and be gone. Conrad at this time was yet to know this, but he soon would; and he would no longer need to look at the full moon with his mind filled with longing for the past times - he would look at it with his heart in peace, as well as the anticipation of a beautiful future.


End file.
